Behind You, Teme!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Teme, kau tahu, tidak? Di belakangmu aku sering memperhatikanmu. Di belakangmu juga aku sering melihatmu. Tapi terkadang kau begitu menyebalkan dan membuatku jengkel. Naru to Sasu, shounen-ai, SasuNaru, one shoot, GaJe, don't like, don't read!


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe, Gajeness. Don't like, don't read!**

**-o0o-**

**~Behind You, Teme!~**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV**

Suasana hari ini tak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Selalu saja seperti ini, kelas yang ramai, murid-murid yang berteriak, murid yang baru saja datang. Semuanya pernah kulihat. Tak berubah.

Mataku teralihkan ketika seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx-nya memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Pagi, Teme!" sapaku pada orang berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Hn"

'Hah... Always that!' Jawaban Uchiha apa selalu seperti itu? Aku juga bosan mendengarnya.

Dengan sebuah gerakan dia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan kursi yang berada di depanku.

"Teme?" panggilku secara tak sadar dan itu membuatnya menengok langsung ke arahku. Apa yang kulakukan? Bodohnya!

"Dobe, ada apa?" Mata onyx itu hanya menatapku datar.

"Tidak, tidak jadi!" jawaban itu keluar dari bibirku. Dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Hah..." Aku menghela nafas sejenak.

**Teme, kau tahu, tidak? Di belakangmu aku sering memperhatikanmu. Di belakangmu juga aku sering melihatmu. Tapi terkadang kau begitu menyebalkan dan membuatku jengkel. **

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kini giliran Iruka-Sensei yang mengajar di kelasku. Tak lama sosoknya pun tengah memasuki ruangan kelas. Guru yang aku sukai itu dia. Iruka-Sensei seperti Ayahku di sekolah ini. Dia sangat baik dan mengerti aku. Andaikan si Teme itu juga seperti Iruka-Sensei. Hah...

TUK!

"Ah, karet penghapusku!" Aku beranjak dari bangkuku lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil benda yang terjatuh ke lantai itu. Penghapus kesayanganku.

"Hei, Naruto! Sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang padaku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sambil menatapnya lalu menjawab, "Kiba, karet penghapusku terjatuh."

"Oh..."

Dengan mata yang jeli, aku pun mencari karet penghapusku. Satu titik kutemukan. Warna oranye itu tak salah lagi. "Ketemu." seruku melihatnya.

BREKK!

"Hwaa~ Penghapusku!" teriakku saat melihat sebuah sepatu menginjak penghapus itu. Sialan! 'Siapa yang...? Sepatu itu...' Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku, ternyata benar!

"Teme! Kau menginjak karet penghapusku!" protesku padanya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan tak berdosa. Teme memang sialan!

"Oh, ya, benar. Aku menginjaknya. Aku tak melihatnya, Dobe." serunya tenang.  
"Kau pura-pura ya, Teme? Hah!"

Aku mengambil karet penghapus itu, kotor dan hitam. "Ini kan karet penghapus kesayanganku,"

SET!

"Ambil saja punyaku, Dobe. Itu sebagai gantinya," serunya sambil mengulurkan sebuah penghapus berwarna biru tua berbentuk kotak itu padaku.

**Kau tahu? Di balik sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu kau begitu baik.**

"Eh?" Aku hanya memandang benda itu lalu memandang Teme. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa kali. Dan mungkin itu membuat si Teme jengah karena tingkahku ini. Dia menunggu karet penghapus yang ada di tangannya kuambil.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kuambil karet penghapus milikmu, Teme. Kita impas sekarang,"

"Belum. Karet penghapusmu itu untukku, Dobe."

"Eh? Karet penghapus ini sudah kotor karena kau injak tadi, Teme! Tak lihat apa?"

"Berikan penghapus itu, Dobe."

"Akh! Terserah kaulah!" Kuberikan penghapus itu padanya. Kemudian seulas senyum terlukis di wajah porselen itu. Dia tersenyum.

Setelah itu aku kembali ke posisi bangkuku dan lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Tersenyum di belakangnya. Di belakang, Teme.

"Hehehe..." Aku tertawa melihat penghapus biru tua pemberian Teme. Bisa-bisanya karena hal kecil dan konyol ini aku bisa bertukar karet penghapus dengannya. Hari ini merupakan hari yang berbeda untukku.

'Teme! Teme!'

**End Naruto's POV**

**...END...

* * *

**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
